A Day With Daddy
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: He loved his daughter with all his heart of course, what father wouldn’t? Anna was adorable beyond compare, sweeter than sugar, but she was beyond naughty.


A Day With Daddy

Hiccup hummed softly as he made a few notes in his journal the monstrous nightmare that his cousin has owned was acting strange and he was working hard to figure out what was wrong with it. As soon as his hand pulled away from the paper something tapped his metal leg. Closing the book Hiccup looked at down and smiled "hey you." He said cuddling the small girl in his arms "how's daddy's little girl?" He asked throwing her up and then catching her again.

The little girl erupted into giggles. He smiled happily at her "alright you come on." He grunted slightly as he stood up from his chair "you wanna go play with Toothless?" The baby smiled showing off her gums and clapped her hands together "Toofess! Toofess! Toofess!" Hiccup smiled at his daughter's cleverness.

"That's right Anna Toothless! Come on!"

Anna had taken a big liking to Toothless since they were both, half the time on the nightfury's account, well Toothless.

Hiccup adjusted his daughter onto his hip and clicked open the door and stepped outside. Hobbling to the middle of the garden he set Anna into the grass and whistled loudly. The Nightfury roared and pounced over to his rider and Anna.

"Hey buddy!" Hiccup said petting the dragon's snout "alright Anna come on!" Scooping his daughter into his arms Hiccup carefully mounted his dragon, carefully on account of both his daughter and his foot. Which even after all these years still gave him trouble.

"Let's walk around a bit Toothless. Slowly now we don't want Anna to get scared." The nightfury huffed and took off running Hiccup latched on to the saddle upon his dragons back with one arm the other securely wrapped around Anna "thank you, again, for nothing. You useless reptile!"

Anna squealed loudly "faser! Faser!"

Hiccup clamped his hand over her mouth "Toothless, STOP!"

The nightfury skidded to a halt.

"Good dragon. Now hold still so we can get off."

The dragon obeyed and let the two get off, but now Anna was whining loudly "more! More!" She demanded kicking her father in the chest.

Hiccup sighed and held his daughter at an arms length. He loved his daughter with all his heart of course, what father wouldn't? She was the spitting image of her mother but her love for Toothless and other dragons obviously came from her dad. Anna had the darkest red hair and the biggest green eyes in all of Berk, and those green eyes were always filled with mischief. Anna was adorable beyond compare, sweeter than sugar, but she was beyond naughty. She made Toothless's pranks look like preschool.

Like last week she had gotten into her mothers closet taken every single shoe that her mother owned and threw them in the dung pile from Toothless and Astrid's deadly nadder who she had named Arrow.

Astrid was furious with her daughter but as soon as she saw her daughter's lip quivering and tears filling her bright green orbs she melted and forgave her immediately.

"We're too soft on you. Do you know that little girl?" He asked finally snapping back into reality.

"Come on you let's go back inside." Before entering the house he dug into the fish basket and tossed the creature into his dragons mouth. "Enjoy you're food you strange reptile." He said before going back inside.

Anna pointed to her mouth "speaking of food you must hungry huh? What do you want for lunch Anna?"

Her green eyes observed the fruit lying on the counter before she pointed to a banana. "You want Banana?" Hiccup asked grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. She nodded.

Hiccup smiled "alright then. Sit down right here and I'll be right back."

Anna sat in the middle of the floor lost in the sea that was her toys. She picked one up and then flung it back to the floor. "Anna? Are you okay?" She blew a raspberry as her response. Figuring she was okay Hiccup went back to smashing her banana so that it was soft enough for her to eat.

The baby gurgled before crawling over to her father's chair where he had left his journal earlier that day. She murmured in confusion before opening it to a random page.

Coincidently it was the page Hiccup had been working on earlier that day. Squealing happily she grabbed the pen on the chair and scribbled nonsense over the pages going crazy with her new found toy.

Hiccup put the bowl on the table and scooped his daughter up from the floor "what are you doing honey?" He asked picking up the book she was doodling in "oh how cute, hey wait a minute." Hiccup went white as he realized what page she had colored over.

"ANNA!!"

The baby girl giggled loudly. "I dwa! I dwa!"

* * *

**Isn't she cute? Anna is my Oc she is the daughter of Astrid and Hiccup. ENJOY HER OR ELSE!**

**Anyway I wanted to write a story and she somehow squeezed her way into it. Hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
